


Underrated

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Esme's Gandrew Week [1]
Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Gandrew Week, Gandrew Week 2020, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: "Garrett, sex is overrated. You know what's underrated? Cuddling.""Pfft. Sex is not overrated, and, if you think it is, then, baby, I have bad news for you."Gandrew Week Day One: Underrated
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Esme's Gandrew Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729960
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57
Collections: Gandrew Week 2020





	Underrated

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gandrew Week everyone!  
> It's finally here! So enjoy :.) 
> 
> If you don't already, remember to follow the Gandrew Week tag or the account gandrewweek on Tumblr!

"Garrett, sex is overrated. You know what's underrated? Cuddling."

"Pfft. Sex is not overrated, and, if you think it is, then, baby, I have bad news for you."

Andrew and Garrett were both drunk. Very drunk. 

It was New Year's day, everyone who Garrett had invited in his tiny house had already left, leaving the two best friends alone, with the last bottle of tequila between them.

"Oh, shut up."

"It's true, Andrew. You don't want to accept the truth."

"Bullshit. I am not bad in bed."

"I didn't say that."

Andrew glared at Garrett, prompting him to add, "Maybe the girls you've had sex with weren't as good."

Andrew raised an eyebrow at him. "You think?"

"Yeah, man. You haven't had real sex, yet." Garrett's words were definitely driven by the amount of alcohol in his system.

"How could I possibly tell?"

"Why are you asking me? I've only had great sex in my life. Ok, maybe not in high school, that shit was awkward."

"Oh yeah, must have been much more awkward since, you're, you know..."

"Andrew, you know you can say it, right?"

"Hm?"

"You can say the word gay, I won't bite you."

Andrew laughed. He wasn't _that_ drunk to explain to his friend why he was so scared of that word.

"Even though... that's one thing that makes sex a lot better."

"What, biting?!" Andrew asked incredulously, shuddering at the thought.

"Not _there_ , you idiot."

"Then where?"

"Has no one ever bitten you? Or scratched you?"

"No..." Andrew sounded almost sad about it. Garrett seemed very sure of his words. He must have been missing a lot from what Garrett was explaining.

"Oh, man." Garrett sounded genuinely hurt.

"Ok, but where?"

"I don't know, Andrew. The ear, the neck, maybe nipples?"

"Oh." Andrew was starting to get curious. He was very interested to see where that was going.

"I feel bad for you, 'Drew."

"Hey! You're making me feel like a loser."

"Don't! One day you'll find someone who will bite you, for sure" Garrett chuckled as he downed another shot of tequila.

"Garrett, _you_ bite me," Andrew commanded, causing the man next to him to choke on the liquor he was drinking.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, show me something. I don't want to miss out. It's just my ear after all." Andrew was also quite wasted, as anyone could have told simply by the proposal he had just made.

"Fine," Garrett sighed, "come here."

Andrew sat closer to Garrett on the couch. He saw Garrett move to face him, one foot under his butt, now Garrett was towering over Andrew.

"Ok, so," Garrett put a hand on Andrew's cheek as he spoke, "They should get closer and whisper in your ear."

"What should they say?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as it's a whisper," Garrett susurrated in Andrew's ear.

The smaller man felt a shiver down his spine. Garrett was right, it didn't matter.

"Then, they should leave small kisses on your ear. You know, to pretend they'll be gentle with you." Garrett did what he had just announced.

"Pretend?" Andrew asked, his voice shaky.

"Yes. Because then they should start to slowly bite your earlobe. You know what they say about your ear, Andrew?"

Andrew felt Garrett's teeth on his skin and fought back a shudder.

"N-no."

"It's an erogenous zone. Which means that if you nibble on it..." Andrew was really trying to breathe normally, but it was starting to get impossible. "...you'll make the other person feel much more aroused."

 _Yep, it's working_ , Andrew wanted to tell Garrett. 

"Any other place I should know about?" Andrew asked, desperate to have Garrett show them to him.

"Three come to my mind right now."

"Tell me."

Garrett locked eyes with Andrew. They were both too wasted to understand what they were doing, or stop, or care.

"The neck is the most sensitive, Andrew."

Andrew gulped, "Is it?"

"Yes, especially your Adam's apple." Garrett brushed Andrew's skin with his thumb while holding his neck in his hands. 

"Show me," the alcohol in Andrew's system said.

"Same principle as before, Andrew. You start nice, you leave small kisses on the neck, then you start sucking and biting. Gently. Always gently. Hickeys are for teenagers."

Andrew breathed in and pulled his head back. Every inch of his skin was getting covered by warmth and soft lips. Then he felt cold teeth on his neck, gently tugging at his skin, accompanied by soft warmth again.

Andrew was enjoying it way too much. His mind was nowhere to be found, his rationality out of Garrett's tiny house window.

"Garrett, what are the other two?" He asked, trying his best not to interrupt his own words with a moan.

"Shh, Andrew, chill, we have an entire new year in front of us," Garrett whispered.

Andrew chuckled, "Is this part of the whole thing?"

"What? Stalling? Yes."

"It works."

Garrett let out a single chuckle, "I am glad I have not lost my touch."

_You definitely haven't._

"Jesus, Garrett, what are the other two?" Andrew desperately asked, getting painfully impatient.

"Lay down."

Andrew's instinct was to obey, he didn't even think about it twice before doing what the other man told him. He wasn't going to question the expert, after all.

"Now put your hands up."

Again, Andrew weakly followed his instructions.

"Good boy."

Andrew's breath hitched. _Maybe he was right. Maybe I've not had real sex yet._

Garrett gently grabbed his wrists and pinned them back over his head. 

"The wrists are one part..."

"Ok, so wrists, and?"

"Andrew," in a wave of lucidity Garrett said, "Maybe this isn't the best-"

"Garrett, what is the last one?"

"You don't want to-"

"Don't tell me! Show me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Jesus, Garrett, you're killing me!"

Andrew couldn't even catch his breath before Garrett's lips met his.

 _Oh, so that's the last part. Makes sense._  
Andrew managed to think before the world suddenly crashed on him. His heart was threatening to jump out of his chest. Andrew felt his lips sparkling and his insides on fire. He could hear his blood boil. He could taste his nerves buzzing.

 _Light of my life, fire of my loins._  
Andrew now finally knew what Nabokov meant.

Garrett moved Andrew's arms to his side, wrists still tightly wrapped around his fingers.  
Andrew felt his hands go limp under Garrett's touch, his mind giving up any trace of rational thought that was threatening to peak through. His body was obeying to whatever movement Garrett wanted him to make.  
It was a dance, which the taller man seemed to lead very well, and in which Andrew had absolutely no say. Not like he minded, though.

Andrew almost couldn't keep up with how much he was feeling.  
In a sheer moment of sobriety, he cursed himself for being so drunk. But, then again, would he have had the courage to ask for such thing if he had been sober?  
The redhead just prayed to whatever divine entity existed that he could remember every moment of the night the following morning.

He wanted to have engraved in his memory the feeling of Garrett's tongue on his, the scratching of Garrett's stubble on his chin, the weight of his body on his legs, the feeling of his lips on his neck, of his teeth on his ear, the warm breath whispering arousal, the goosebumps everything had created.

But, most of all, what he wanted to remember every moment of his living days, was the look on Garrett's face when he broke the kiss, panting for air.

Andrew saw Garrett's curious eyes, his red lips, and his blushed cheeks. He felt the urge to kiss Garrett's nose and forehead and eyelids.  
Andrew felt the need to be in his arms, to fall asleep with him, dreaming of his scent on his sleeping clothes.

And Andrew knew there was intoxication in his words, that alcohol always made everything feel so much better. Frankly, he didn't care.

But then Andrew also realized that, yes, if kissing could be this good, then the blond man currently sweetly smiling down at him was definitely right.

_Sex is underrated._


End file.
